


Playdate

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: EXO Horror [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Demons, Horror, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongdae and Junmyeon are grateful for a week off; that means a road trip and some time alone together. Junmyeon and Jongdae think they'll have a great timeBut they're wrong.Dead wrong.





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> _ah this was meant to be much longer and in two parts but I couldn't get the second half to go right. I'll probably work it around as a sequel if I can sort it out._
> 
> _Also I am Sorry, suchenists, I'm sorry this is my first published fic for you all heh_
> 
> _Unbetaed_
> 
> _Happy Halloween!!!_

Jongdae yawned in the passenger seat of the car as he blinked awake. He leaned his head against the window before leaning back to open it, wrinkling his nose. The car was brand new yesterday, a Hyundai from CBX's promotion. The new car smell still lingered, and it was starting to give Jongdae a headache. His eyes flickered to his right where Junmyeon was patiently driving. His eyes were beginning to droop as his head bopped a little and Jongdae stretched out with a groan. "Myeonnie, you've been driving for eight hours. Pull over and I'll drive so you can sleep."    
  
Junmyeon didn't show any sign he'd heard Jongdae before he yawned and slowly pulled the car into a lay by. Something sat in the back of Jongdae's mind as he pushed his door open.   
They were in the middle of nowhere, a deserted road surrounded by nothing but woods; a two hour long dirt trail with no civilisation in sight, and there was a lay by. It seemed out of place but Jongdae shrugged it off. Maybe people had put it in because of how long the road was. 

Jongdae pushed the thoughts away as he tugged Junmyeon towards him, leaning in with a tilted head. Junmyeon indulged him with a small grunt, kissing Jongdae gently. They stayed that way for a few seconds, lips pressing against each other in sleepy movements before Jongdae pulled away with a smile. He stepped back to hold the door open for Junmyeon. He carefully shut it after Junmyeon was curled up in the passenger seat and stretched. He tilted his head back and took some deep breaths of air, finally without the scent of the new car smell. It was like a tonic, and Jongdae gulped down what he could. 

  
Goosebumps suddenly raised on Jongdae's arms, and a shiver slipped down his spinal column. Movement caught his eye in the woods to his right, and his head whipped round. Jongdae thought he saw something dart into a bush and another shiver went down his spine. He considered moving closer, trying to see what it had been, but something in his mind told him he was in danger. He laughed nervously before he walked around to the driver side door and shook his head. It was just some animal, rustling around for food in the dark. His subconscious was just uneasy; humans have a subconscious fear of the dark and what lies within it unable to be see. Jongdae chuckled as he clicked his seat belt into place and forced a smile onto his face. That's all it was; the dark playing tricks on him. Jongdae glanced over at Junmyeon, curled up under his jumper as he tried to drift off to sleep. Their eyes met and Junmyeon gave Jongdae a smile. Jongdae returned it and turned his attention to turning the key in the ignition.   
  
His smile disappeared when the engine stuttered, not even starting before it fell silent. Jongdae saw Junmyeon sit upright as he turned the key again and again, the engine giving up on even letting out jarring sounds that suggested problems. “What the fuck?"   
  
Junmyeon rubbed one of his eyes and yawned. "I thought this car was brand new?"   
  
Jongdae smacked the steering wheel and collapsed back against his seat. "It is. Jesus, I can't believe we just did an entire commercial for cars that don't even last two days."   
  
The two men sat in silence as the darkness seemed to close in around them. Jongdae bit on his lip, tugging skin off anxiously as Junmyeon clicked his tongue as he thought. What felt like hours passed, but Junmyeon's phone said it had only been two minutes when he turned it on.    
  
"There's no cell service." Junmyeon sighed and sat forward to tug his sweater back on. "I'm gonna walk back to the gas station we passed earlier; it's only ten minutes back so it should be a twenty minute, maybe half an hour walk. You stay here in case someone drives by, maybe they can jump start the car."   
  
Jongdae stared at Junmyeon as though he'd just grown an extra head. "You're joking, right?"   
  
Junmyeon frowned, his hand on the door handle. "What?"   
  
"Come on, this is a basic horror movie scenario. We can't split up. We either go back together or stay here together. You're also exhausted, you can't walk back that far. What if you collapse?" Jongdae shifted in his seat, swallowing, and avoiding eye contact.

"Jongdae, this isn't some horror movie. I'll be fine; I've pulled worse hours during training. I can handle walking for an hour. The sooner we're back on the road, the sooner I can rest. I'll be back in just over an hour, alright?" Junmyeon's hand gently rubbed up and down Jongdae's arm and Jongdae looked up to catch a small smile.

Jongdae sighed, chewing on his lip again. "I really don't like this, Myeon."

Junmyeon leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Jongdae's lips. Jongdae kisses back, his hands desperately clinging to Junmyeon's jumper, unwilling to let go.   
  
Junmyeon pulled back and pushed the door open, stepping out of the car. "I'll be back in an hour, maybe two, alright?"   
  
Jongdae nodded with a grimace and sighed. "Be as quick as you can."   
  
Junmyeon nodded and slammed the door shut. Jongdae watched in the rear mirror as Junmyeon disappeared from sight; his blond dyed hair slowly stopped shimmering in the moonlight and Jongdae sighed. He hugged himself as the darkness surrounding the car seemed to get closer and closer, and the feeling that he was being suffocated made him gasp for breath. He shivered and grasped for his phone, tugging it out of his pocket. He opened a mobile game and tried to settle down. The leather of the seat stuck to his biceps, his tank top offering no escape from the sticky material. Without the car heating, his top offered barely any protection and Jongdae sighed. Gripping his phone and turning the torch light on, Jongdae got out the car. He looked around nervously in the never ending night around him before making his way to the boot of the car. He popped it open and squinted at the bags inside, packed neatly for their weekend getaway. He grabbed the zipper on his bag and started tugging it open to find a hoodie, when the sound of a car approaching caused him to stand up straight. Jongdae turned around, waving his phone light in an arc and was grateful when he saw the two headlights slow down.    
  
The car stopped, engine running quietly and Jongdae breathed a sigh of relief as the window round down. The driver leaned on the door, smiling. "You alright?"   
  
Jongdae returned the smile. "Uh, mine and my partners' car broke down. You don't by any chance have some jumper cables?"   
  
"I think I do, actually–" The man's face paled suddenly, his eyes focused over Jongdae's shoulder. Without a word, he sped off, much too fast and Jongdae stared after him with his mouth open. He couldn't move for a moment, shock coursing round his body.   
  
Slowly, Jongdae looked behind him, fear constricting his airway.    
  
A broken laugh escaped Jongdae as he saw nothing and he shook his head. He turned his gaze back to the road, wondering why the man had suddenly been rude before shaking his head. Sighing, he turned back to the boot of the car, pulling a hoodie out of his bag and tugging it on.   
  
Slamming the boot shut, Jongdae got back in the driver seat, slouching with his hands in his pockets.   
  
The uneasiness Jongdae had felt when he first got out of the car to change seats was back, along with a million thoughts running through his mind. His skin prickled as the sudden feeling of someone watching him became aware to his senses. He hunched his shoulders and peered around the area before he lifted his hand, locking the car doors. He stared at his hand as it shook, forcing himself to laugh.    
  
"You've watched too many horror movies, Dae. Pull yourself together." Jongdae winced at his own voice; it was too loud in the small space of the car and he sighed.    
  
Turning his attention back to his phone, he returned to his game. He focused on each move on the match three, making every single one a strategy and observing the board before he tapped each move. He'd almost cleared the level he'd been stuck on for weeks when a large bang startled him.    
  
Jongdae dropped his phone with a yell, eyes searching wildly around outside the car. He thought he saw something moving when a tree branch fell past the window, making him jolt backwards. He stayed frozen for a moment before he started laughing wearily. A tree branch must have fallen and landed on the car roof.    
  
Jongdae breathed deeply for a few moments and then bent down. His hands groped around in the dark for his phone in the foot rest, grumbling before he found it. He sat back up and unlocked it, frowning.    
  
Almost two hours had passed when he had been engrossed by his game and Jongdae turned around. He couldn't see Junmyeon walking back towards the car at all. Anxiety began to coil in his stomach, and he swallowed.    
  
"He's on the way back, he's fine. Or they've called a tow truck and he's waiting for the guy to get there to drive up here together. Yeah. One of those two."   
  
Jongdae shivered and went to turn away before he spotted headlights in the distance. He heaved a sigh of relief and went to unlock the door. He saw them slowing down, almost slowing to a crawl and Jongdae pulled the lock up. He caught a glimpse of the driver's face as they levelled up against them.    
  
Terror was all Jongdae saw on her face before she floored it. He stared after her, breathing starting to hitch. His mind thought back to the driver from earlier who had done the same thing. Fear was starting to twist in his mind and he turned back to his game.    
  
Jongdae's thumb shook as he did his best to tap at his screen, frowning at the irritating tapping his nails made on the screen. He sighed and leant back for a moment, closing his eyes, before they shot open.    
  
The tapping was still there. Jongdae ran a finger over his recently shortened nails and slowly raised his eyes to the roof of the car. He held his breath, listening to the rhythmic sound, before a small thud made him jump.    
  
Jongdae could see something out of the corner of his eye, a car slowing down before it sped down the road again.    
  
On autopilot, Jongdae tugged the car lock and opened the door. The tapping stopped for a moment before it continued. His legs stretched and he slowly stood, back to the car.    
  
Every sense his body had screamed at Jongdae to run, that he was in danger and he needed to leave, but his legs felt like lead. He could barely move them to turn around, as though his blood and muscles had been replaced with tar and cement.    
  
Junmyeon's face was the first thing Jongdae saw.    
  
With his mouth twisted open in fear, his face pale, pale... too pale, as though there were no blood under his skin. His eyes were glassy and unseeing in the moonlight, and his tear ducts were still present, as though he had been crying before he ended up on the car roof – the car roof that was silver but now glistened a malevolent red.    
Jongdae's eyes moved, seeing the chest of his boyfriend open. A rib sat close to him, caught on Junmyeon's sweater and seeming unable to move from the position. His white sweater that was now bright red with drying brown patches of blood.   
  
Jongdae might have heaved at the sight of Junmyeon's empty corpse, nothing left inside of him, but something was telling him to look up.    
  
Black, hollowed out eyes stared, suddenly appearing from the tree above, someone… some _ thing _ jumping onto the car roof. A mouth open and screeching, full of nail like teeth, inches long – yellow stained red. Long, skeletal black hands reached out, nails curved and cracked, splinters of white bone a startling contrast in the dark. The creature, cryptid –  _ demon _ for all Jongdae knew – was emaciated, thin figure showing what seemed to be bones as it crouched just behind Junmyeon's body. Lumps of pink and red stuck to lizard like scales, and Jongdae whimpered. 

The face leered and lunged at him. 

Jongdae stumbled back and opened his mouth to scream, but there was no air in him. He fell as the creature leapt, an inhuman scream leaving its throat. Jongdae closed his eyes, still struggling to let out a scream. 

  
\--


End file.
